Soulmate Principle
by faerydust03
Summary: *New Summary* AU, OOC, IY/K--Kagome deserted her group, and now has to rejoin them. But not all goes as it seems it should. What will Inuyasha think of her coming back? How will this change their relationship? R/R
1. Memories

A/N--No I don't own Inuyasha. This is my first fanfiction and it is loosely based on the book 'Huntress' by L.J. Smith. This is my take on the story with a twist. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
*  
This.This was what she loved. Feeling the wind rush through her hair as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
It was a dark night. The only light was the full moon shining brightly above. Almost midnight, she assumed by glancing up at the moon. She had heard a noise to her left as she was running and stopped quickly to see what it was. In the back of her mind she heard the others talking to each other telepathically. Right now her focus was on the noise.  
  
'What could that be?' Kagome thought to herself laughingly. She and her friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga were out hunting humans that night. Inside, she smiled evilly to herself thinking of the pleasures she would have from this kill. As she neared the sound she saw three men that were camping in the opening. From her point, she could tell that they were rogue soldiers. Their clothes used to be nice, but now were worn and torn looking from constant wear. 'They're not asleep, though.' Kagome thought as she crawled closer to them. It seemed as if they had just lain down to go to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men sat up quickly and looked around warily. He nudged his companions to get up. 'What the.?', she thought to herself. The men stood up completely and grabbed their weapons, getting into fighting stances. Kagome remained quietly hiding for a moment, but then decided to make her entrance.  
  
As she stood up, the men gasped as they saw her. She had on a completely black haori and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with some tendrils falling around her face. She had pitch black hair that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. What surprised the men the most was that she carried no weapon with her. To them, she looked like a demon exterminator, but how would she be able to kill demons without any weapons?  
  
Then she smiled, letting her fangs show slightly through her lips. The men were taken aback and noticeably shuddered.  
  
"Hello." She said. The men raised their swords, as the leader said as calmly as he could, "Stay away monster. We've done nothing to you. Leave us be!" She walked towards them saying, "Why should I? Here are three perfectly fit men, what better to practice my skills on?" She paused, waiting for their responses. She could smell the fear coming off them in waves. Finally the leader spoke up, "Fine then! What could you, a female, do to the three of us soldiers? I'm sure we could knock you down with our first strikes!" The other two men started to join in as their confidence was boosted. She started to sense their arrogance now overpowering their fear. This angered her. She stepped closer. "Okay, then." she said to the leader. "What do you think of this?"  
  
With a snap of her wrist the other two men were down on either side of him. It happened so fast that he didn't see her power shoot from her hands to his comrades. He jerked back suddenly and looked to his fallen companions. They were both not moving and didn't look to be getting up again. 'She killed them.how? What type of magic is this?' the man thought to himself, getting more frightened every minute. Kagome was looking at the fallen men, her hair tendrils falling in front of her face, blocking her eyes.  
  
Then, she raised her face and looked the man left standing straight in the eyes. If he was scared then, the look in her eyes made him even more afraid. Her normally brown eyes now had specs of red in them, giving her a very evil look.  
  
"Run." she said.  
  
The man paused a second before his common sense kicked in and he ran the opposite way of Kagome as fast as he could. Kagome laughed to herself, 'I think I'll give him a couple minutes to try to get away.' As she waited to give him time, she looked at the camp that the men had occupied. Once she surveyed what they had, she thought to herself, 'I bet Miroku would enjoy these goods.' She laughed again remembering how he had a wandering hand in everything from stealing goods to groping women.  
  
'Okay, I think that's enough time.' Five minutes had passed and then she took off, running in the direction the man had taken. As she ran along she took in everything, from the animals stirring while they slept to the dew starting to form on the leaves of trees and grass. She loved running through the forest because it gave her a feeling of well-being. When running, she felt alive and invincible. Not a few seconds after she started running after the man, she spotted him still sprinting as fast as he could, but she could tell he was becoming fatigued. She ran straight towards him willing him to look back at her. He did, glancing back at her fast approaching, when all he saw was her hand reaching out for his neck. 'She has claws.!' he thought to himself. Then her hand grasped his neck as she reached him and he was shoved hard into a tree.  
  
She had him pinned to the tree by her hand around his neck. She tightened her hand, her nails digging deep into his skin, drawing blood, as she said, "Still think you can beat me because I'm just a female?" He tried to respond and plead for his life, but her claws were cutting off the air supply. He only gasped in reply. She tightened her grip again, causing more blood to flow.  
  
The more blood flowing from his injuries in his neck made her inhale deeply so she could enjoy the smell of victory. Suddenly her head began to ache terribly. She was overcome with pain in her mind, as if someone had hit her. But she knew that wasn't possible. The pain continued until it seemed to explode in her head. All she saw was white light as everything then faded to black.  
  
"Get that monster! Kill her! Don't let her get away!!!" Someone screamed. Blood, all around her was blood. Staining her hands and body. She ran, ran until she didn't have the energy to run anymore. They were gaining on her, she could hear them. 'I have to find some place to hide.quickly'. She had run from her house and was now running through the forest as fast as she could. She jumped over tree roots and ducked to miss low branches. She tried to jump over a tree root in her way, but tripped, falling down hard on the forest floor. She would have slowly gotten up to check her wounds, but knew she couldn't. Her life was hanging by a thread now. She got herself up quickly and started back on her way, running again. She ran a few hundred feet more when suddenly she fell down through the earth. It was a large hole in the ground that she fell through. She remembered falling until her body came in contact with something hard. That was the last thing she remembered before it all going black.  
  
Kagome jerked back to awareness to find herself lying on the ground. Her head no longer hurt. She sat up quickly remembering her victim. He was on the ground stirring next to her, puncture wounds still seeping blood from his neck. She quickly lost her will to kill the man, after remembering that scene of the little girl. 'Where did that come from? Who was that girl? What does it mean?' she thought to herself as she sat there. The man finally had regained enough of his strength to turn his head towards her and flinched in recognition and remembrance. She turned when she heard his slight intake of air. He saw that her eyes were now back to their original brown color. She just looked at him for a moment then said, "Get. Get away from here. I've changed my mind." The man hesitated for a moment, unbelieving what he just heard. "Go! Now!" she yelled at him.  
  
The man no longer wasted any time. He heaved himself up with his strength that was remaining and started running away from her. She sighed deeply as she heard his footsteps retreating away from her.  
  
"'Kagome!'" She jerked back as she heard her name called in her head. 'Inuyasha'. Out of all of her friends, he was the only one powerful enough to be able to communicate telepathically over this great a distance. She should have known he would have missed sensing her presence when she blacked out. "'What?'" she asked back to him, knowing that he was going to make a big deal out of this.  
  
They were both the leaders of their group, kind of a joint commanding role they both shared. If he felt that she wasn't doing the work required of running their group, he would challenge her to a fight, the winner commanding the group. They never fought though, it had just happened. They were best friends; from as far back as she could remember. Their little group had just formed naturally on its own. Collecting people into their group seemed as natural as Kagome and Inuyasha both running it, though they made it perfectly clear that if anyone wanted to become the leader, they had to fight for it. Both Kagome and Inuyasha made it clear to the each of them also, if either one of them wanted to take complete command, they would fight the other. It just never happened. Combined authority just seemed right, which never went to say that they never fought. They fought all the time. She remembered a time that he had angered her so much that she ended up hitting him with some of her powers and him ending up sitting on the ground. She laughed so hard to see him just sitting there with a bewildered look on his face that she threatened him that she would make him "Sit" on the ground again if he angered her.  
  
She was snapped out of her memories when she heard him yell this time "'Kagome, where the hell were you? Kagome!'" 'No ignoring him now when he gets into one of his moods' she thought to herself. "'I'm fine. Just went on a little hunt of my own.'" She replied. "'What the hell happened? I couldn't sense you for about five minutes.'" He said as he calmed down a little, but not much. "'Just get everyone back together and meet me back at camp.'" She quickly replied and blocked him out of her mind so that he wouldn't be able to sense what she had seen.  
  
She needed questions answered and knew only one person who could help her. 


	2. A New Life

A/N-Yep, still don't own Inuyasha, or 'Huntress' by L. J. Smith. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Three months later..  
  
As Kagome walked into the large, but modest hut, she was bombarded with questions from her aunt and cousin.  
  
"Where were you today?" asked her aunt, Kaede. "We expected you to help us tend to the crops in the field. We needed your help!" In truth she had been out in the forest located next to the village that she now lived in. Even after three months, she couldn't get the feeling of freedom and tranquility out of her when she saw the forest. She loved the wind rushing through her hair and just the overall peacefulness the forest seemed to radiate like the sun does with its rays.  
  
"I can't be expected to do all of this work!" said her cousin, Kikyo. All the villagers had exclaimed how much she looked like her cousin when she arrived. She personally didn't see the resemblance. Ever since Kagome moved in with her relatives, she didn't quite fit in. To her, it seemed as though they expected too much from her and that they expected her to be as well behaved and responsible as Kikyo.  
  
"I, um..." she tried to come up with some excuse quickly. "I was helping the neighbor-lady with some of her chores and I just got so busy with her, that I forgot the time. Then some little kids wanted me to play with them, so I..." she rambled on, hoping that they would believe the lie she was telling them, but by the looks on their faces, they didn't seem to be believing her.  
  
"No you weren't. You were probably up in that stupid forest again, doing who knows what all day!" whined her cousin. Leave it up to her cousin to tell on her again. Kikyo had followed her one day and found out that she spent most of the days in the forest, but she had sensed that she was being followed before she started running.  
  
Of all of the things she used to do, running was the only one she still allowed herself to do. No telepathy, no powers, no superhuman strength. Not after what she found out about herself when she showed up at her uncle's home that night.  
  
"Well, never let it happen again! Tomorrow, your cousin will accompany you from home to the fields and back home. No buts. We need your help, Kagome, can't you be more willing to help?" pleaded her aunt. When her aunt put it that way, she felt terrible about leaving the villagers tending to the crops by themselves. Her aunt always had a way to make her feel guilty, but she still loved her family. Kaede had told her that she missed her sister, Kagome's mother, very much and was happy to have Kagome in her family. In a way, Kagome really did like living with her cousin and aunt because she learned more about her mother than she ever realized. According to Kaede, her mother was a powerful miko who fell in love with a mysterious man. 'They loved each other so much', her aunt had said. 'But we never knew who he was. One day, the both of them vanished before we met him. We thought something terrible had happened until we received a letter from her telling us that she was happy.'  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll do that." Kagome agreed quietly. She just wanted to get away from their naggings at the moment and find solace outside. As she walked past her cousin, she stuck out her tongue at her. Her cousin just glared back at her and complained to her mother.  
  
'Why?' she thought to herself as she walked outside. 'Why did this have to happen? What am I going to do now? Will I live here for the rest of my life, without my powers ever again?' She approached her favorite tree and started to climb up. It was a massive old tree that seemed to reach up to the sky for hundreds of feet. Coming here made her feel happy, but yet sad. She was saddened because she had left her best friends, her other family. But she couldn't go back now. Because now she knew she was different. That she was only half demon.  
  
That night three months ago, after she met back with the group, she left in search of her uncle's home. She didn't even bother to say goodbye because she didn't think that what she would find out would impact her life at all. How wrong she was.  
  
When she appeared on her uncle's doorstop, she hesitated. She feared what was going to be said. Her gut instinct was telling her that something was going to happen, something that would change everything. When her uncle came to the door, he gasped in surprise because he hadn't seen her for so long. After their hellos, she asked him what her dream meant and why it was appearing to her.  
  
"Uncle, why did I see this scene? What does it mean?" Kagome questioned. Her uncle sighed deeply and shook his head, "I knew one day that you would remember."  
  
"Remember what?" she asked pleadingly. "Your past," he answered solemnly.  
  
Kagome just looked at him with a blank stare on her face. She was becoming worried that her gut instinct was trying to tell her something back there at his doorstep. She listened intently as he then proceeded to tell her about her family. Kagome never remembered what happened to her parents, she just assumed that her uncle had taken her in because she was orphaned. She grew up with her uncle until she was able to take care of herself and live on her own. Shortly after she moved in with her uncle she found Inuyasha.  
  
She listened as he explained what had happened in that scene she remembered. "That night, the head of the demon family your father was from found out that he had a human mate. He was even more outraged when he found out that your father and mother had you. He felt that you were a monster, useless to all. He felt it was disrespect to his large, demon family so he had them murdered. You were there when they were killed. He had them killed right in front of you, and then you were to be murdered also. But you got away. I still don't know how you did it, but you got away. When I found you, you had fallen through a hole in the ground that was actually the ceiling of a cave. You had fallen quite a ways down and hit the hard limestone floor. You were unconscious and had a nasty bump on your head. Thankfully I arrived at the time I did. I got there right before they would have found you.  
  
"When you woke up you remembered nothing of what happened. I didn't tell you what happened because of the fear that you would try to revenge your parent's deaths and you were so young too. I feared that you would go into a depression and that you might never come out of it."  
  
"Uncle, who had my parents killed?" Kagome asked. Her uncle hesitated before answering, "His name is Naraku."  
  
Kagome sighed as she remembered the story her uncle had told her. She had promised him that she wouldn't go looking for Naraku, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't listen for information on him.  
  
It had turned her life upside down. After she accepted this news, he told her about her mother's family and how she should go live with them and try to fit in with them and forget about her demon side. That's how it had been for three months now. She could feel herself get weaker from the lack of use of her powers, but she knew it was for the best if she ever wanted to fit in.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard her name being called. She looked down from the branch she was sitting on to see her friend Hojo. He was of average height and had brown hair, but there was something about his eyes that people tended to notice. If one was to look into his eyes, people said that you could see all the events of the past that he had seen. It was as if looking back into history to look into his eyes. The reason being is because Hojo is an old soul. Every time Hojo dies, he is reborn again and he remembers his past lives.  
  
Because of this, Kagome felt that she could trust him and in reality he became one of her first friends that she made in this new village. Their trust had grown slowly at first, but eventually she felt that she could trust him with her secret. Also he had trusted her with his. He worked with a group of people who worked against the killings of demons and humans alike. This group wished everybody to get along and stop the fights and the unnecessary murders. They called themselves Circle Daybreakers. Hojo had convinced Kagome to join his group after hearing that she was only half demon. He felt that having her in their group would strengthen their hopes of a world where demons and humans didn't fight.  
  
"Hello, Hojo. What news do you have today of the Circle Daybreakers?" Kagome asked him as he climbed up the tree to sit next to her. He straightened his sitting position to get comfortable before he looked her straight in the eyes and asked her, "Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"The Shikon what?" Kagome questioned, becoming wary. "The Shikon no Tama, a jewel that demons are looking for in order to increase their power. It's said that the jewel is hidden away somewhere, but no one knows where to find it. Though some say that an ancient prophecy hides the key to where it is located. The prophecy says something about two eyes..I'm not quite sure yet. I was only able to glance over it quickly." Explained Hojo.  
  
"Okay, that's nice. But what does it have to do with Circle Daybreak?" asked Kagome. Hojo answered, "It's supposed to bring more power to demons, so why wouldn't it help us in our cause? The Circle Daybreakers feel that maybe the jewel can help them with their quest for peace between the demons and humans."  
  
"Now we need your help, Kagome" continued Hojo. "We learned that your old friends may have located where the jewel is supposed to be."  
  
"Yea.." Now Kagome was really interested in where this conversation was headed.  
  
"We need you to go back there and find out where the jewel might be." Hojo said, waiting for when Kagome would blow up at him.  
  
"What?!" yelled Kagome. "You want me to go back to my old group, waltz back in as the leader and ask them what they know about some stupid jewel? You have to be crazy if you think that they'll let me back in. I deserted them. They probably won't ever want to see me again, let alone give me information!"  
  
"But you're the only one who has the best chance of getting in. And we need this information. If the jewel is to get into the hands of a demon that would use it for his own good, then our cause would be forever ruined. We need your help, Kagome. Please help us!" pleaded Hojo.  
  
Kagome sat on the branch for a moment thinking before answering. "All right. I'll do it. But I'm telling you now, it won't be easy to get back in and this might not work."  
  
"We really appreciate this, Kagome." Thanked Hojo.  
  
'Yea, this is going to be fun..' Thought Kagome as she looked off towards the setting sun. 


End file.
